Frankenstein (film 1931)
Frankenstein è un film del 1931 diretto da James Whale, tratto dall'omonimo romanzo di Mary Shelley e dal suo adattamento teatrale Frankenstein: an Adventure in the Macabre di Peggy Webling del 1927. Frankenstein è considerato il capolavoro del regista James Whale assieme a L'uomo invisibile del 1933. Nel 1991 la pellicola è stata scelta per essere preservata nel National Film Registry della Biblioteca del Congresso degli Stati Uniti. Nel 1998 l'American Film Institute l'ha inserita all'ottantasettesimo posto della classifica dei migliori cento film statunitensi di tutti i tempi. Trama L'ambizioso dottor Frankenstein, aiutato dal fedele servo gobbo Fritz, inizia a recuperare resti di cadaveri umani da cimiteri, per cimentarsi nel folle progetto di ricreare la vita in un corpo di sua creazione. La fidanzata Elizabeth, preoccupata per lo stato mentale dell'amato, chiede aiuto al migliore amico Victor Moritz e all'ex-insegante di Frankenstein, il Dr. Waldman, per farlo tornare alla ragione. Ma ormai è tardi: Frankenstein, usando l'elettricità dei fulmini di una tempesta, porta in vita la Creatura fatta da pezzi di cadaveri. Presto Waldman e Frankenstein scopriranno con orrore che il cervello rubato da Fritz e inserito nella Creatura, è in realtà quello di un criminale omicida. La creatura si presenta così ai due e diventa subito aggressiva non appena vede il fuoco della torcia di Fritz, costringendo a Frankenstein di rinchiuderla in una stanza. Fritz però continua a stuzzicare il Mostro, finché questo si ribella e lo strangola. Waldman e Frankenstein addormentano il mostro drogandolo con un siero. Elizabeth e il padre di Frankenstein decidono di tenerlo lontano dal suo laboratorio, mentre Waldman si sarebbe occupato di distruggere il mostro e le creazioni di Frankenstein. Il Mostro però si riprende e uccide Waldman, per poi fuggire dal laboratorio e a seminare il panico nel villaggio, uccidendo per sbaglio una bambina. Il Mostro poi si reca al matrimonio tra Frankenstein e Elizabeth, mandando in stato di Shock quest'ultima. Frankenstein si prende la responsabilità e decide di distruggere il Mostro alzando una folla di abitanti infuriati. Durante la caccia il Mostro cattura Frankenstein e lo porta in un mulino a vento abbandonato, la folla li raggiunge ma non riescono a entrare all'interno. Frankenstein si confronta con il Mostro, che lo butta giù dal mulino, ma incredibilmente sopravvive. La folla inferocita allora dà fuoco al mulino, dove il mostro viene inghiottito dalle fiamme. Produzione Collaboratore alla prima stesura del soggetto e primo candidato regista fu il franco-americano Robert Florey, a cui si deve il permanere, nell'edizione finale, di un evidente debito nei confronti dell'espressionismo tedesco. Fu poi scelto il regista di origini inglesi James Whale. A lui si devono le scelte di Boris Karloff, del tormentato Colin Clive, che aveva diretto nel lavoro teatrale Journey's End e di Mae Clarke, che aveva interpretato la parte di una prostituta] nel suo film Il ponte di Waterloo. Alla Universal Pictures naturale candidato al ruolo del mostro, dopo il successo in Dracula, era Bela Lugosi. Pur avendo effettuato dei provini, l'attore di origini magiare ritenne che un personaggio muto - nonostante gli effetti comici prodotti dal suo inglese - e che avrebbe reso irriconoscibile il suo volto, non rendesse sufficiente giustizia alla sua recente fama. Il trucco del mostro, anche se i meriti devono essere divisi con James Whale, si deve a Jack Pierce, mago del trucco Universal, poi creatore anche dei make-up per L'uomo lupo e La mummia. A lui si debbono la testa piatta (troncata alla sommità), l'osso frontale e le sopracciglia del mostro, ottenute con la sovrapposizione di strati di mastice, cotone e collodio. Per esaltare le fosse sulle guance, Boris Karloff doveva anche sottoporsi all'estrazione di un ponte dentale. Le operazioni di trucco e strucco richiedevano quotidianamente quasi quattro ore. Le due appendici metalliche ai lati del collo, comunemente ritenute chiodi, sono in realtà elettrodi da cui il mostro doveva ricavare l'energia vitale. Oltre all'introduzione iniziale, voluta espressamente dal produttore Carl Laemmle, per vincere la resistenza canadese alla diffusione del film sul proprio territorio (ma divieti si ebbero anche per la Svezia, la Cecoslovacchia, l'Australia), altri elementi aiutano ad illustrare l'audacia del film, per i propri tempi. Dal 1937, improvvisamente, le scene in cui il mostro lancia in acqua, provocandone la morte, la bambina e in cui il barone Frankenstein, dopo aver dato la vita alla creatura, esclama " Ora so cosa significa essere Dio" scomparvero dalle pellicole proiettate nelle sale, e successivamente da quelle trasmesse in televisione. Note Girato con uno stile spoglio e fluido (così da lasciare molto spazio alla scenografia e conseguentemente all'atmosfera opprimente), il film evita gli effetti troppo facili o le scene troppo cruente (anche per non urtare la sensibilità del pubblico di allora), ma riesce a descrivere i pericoli e le tentazioni della scienza e contemporaneamente a fare della creatura una rappresentazione simbolica e metafisica dell'uomo, tormentato e diviso tra la riconoscenza e l'odio per un creatore che l'ha fatto così imperfetto. Differenze tra il film e il romanzo Nel romanzo originale di Mary Shelley la crudeltà della creatura è il risultato dei maltrattamenti subiti; il film aggiunge come motivazione il fatto che l'assistente del dott. Frankenstein, Fritz, ha fornito al dottore un cervello imperfetto. Nel romanzo il creatore del mostro si chiama Victor Frankenstein e il suo migliore amico Henry Clerval; una donna che si chiama Justine Moritz lavora per la famiglia Frankenstein. Sequels Il successo del film diede vita ad una serie di film su Frankenstein. I sette sequel sono: *''La moglie di Frankenstein'' (Bride of Frankenstein) (1935) *''Il figlio di Frankenstein'' (Son of Frankenstein) (1939), ultima apparizione di Karloff nel ruolo del mostro *''Il terrore di Frankenstein'' (The Ghost of Frankenstein) (1942) *''Frankenstein contro l'uomo lupo'' (Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man) (1943) *''Al di là del mistero'' (House of Frankenstein) (1944) *''La casa degli orrori'' (House of Dracula) (1945) *''Il cervello di Frankenstein'' (Abbott & Costello Meet Frankenstein) (1948) Locandina Categoria:Film statunitensi Categoria:Film horror